mikofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Contumyces rosellus
| królestwo = grzyby | gromada = podstawczaki | klasa = pieczarniaki | rząd = incertae sedis | rodzina = incertae sedis | rodzaj = Contumyces | gatunek = Contumyces rosellus | łacina =Contumyces rosellus | autor = (M.M. Moser) Redhead, Moncalvo, Vilgalys & Lutzoni | cytat = Mycotaxon 82: 161 (2002) | synonim = Clitocybe rosella M.M. Moser Gerronema rosellum (M.M. Moser) Singer Jacobia rosella (M.M. Moser) Contu Marasmiellus rosellus (M.M. Moser) Kuyper & Noord. Mycena carnicolor P.D. Orton Omphalia rosella J.E. Lange Omphalina rosella (M.M. Moser) M.M. Moser Omphalina rosella Redhead et al. }} |Hymenofor owocnika|strip=szary}} Contumyces rosellus (M.M. Moser) Redhead et al. – gatunek grzybów należący do klasy pieczarniaków (Agaricomycetes). Systematyka Gatunek Contumyces rosellus został pierwotnie opisany przez Jakoba Lange (jako Omphalia rosella) w artykule "Studies in the Agarics of Denmark: Part VIII. Omphalia, Pleurotus, Clitocybe", opublikowanym w "Dansk Botanisk Arkiv" z 1930. Poprawnie zdiagnozowany taksonomicznie został przez Meinharda Mosera (jako Clitocybe rosella) w artykule "Neue Pilzfunde aus Tirol. Ein Beitrag zu Kenntnis der Pilzflora Tirols", opublikowanym w "Sydowia" z 1950. Clitocybe rosella (Lge.) Moser comb. n. (= Omphalia rosella Lge.). — Tiefes Tal im Sellrain, an feuchter Stelle zwischen Moosen (Sphagnen), aber auf dem nackten boden wachsend, IV, 48; im Ahrntal bei Innsbruck, V, 48. — Die Hyphen der Hutdeckschicht sind liegend mit gelbbraunem, die Membran inkrustierendem Pigment. Schnallen sind vorhanden, welcher Umstand die Art hierher verweist, wenn man das Genus im Sinne S i n g e r's auffast. Gehört wohl in die Nähe von C. griseo-pallida, besitzt aber Cystidien (wie bei L a n g e abgebildet). Im übrigen sind bei meinen Exemplaren die Stiele stärker rötlich gefärbt gewessen als sie L a n g e abbildet, ja zwie Exemplare hatten ziemlich stark rötliche Lamellen, so dass sie den Eindruck einer Laccaria erwecken konnten, wie auch P e a r s o n (1943, p.41) für Funde von O. rosella erwähnt. Meine Exemplare hatten aber glatte, kleine Sporen, 7—8—9 ⇆ 4,5 bis 5,5 μ'' und wuchsen mit anderen Exemplaren zusammen.}} Do rodzaju ''Contumyces (jako Contumyces rosella) został przeniesiony przez przez Scotta Redheada, Jean-Marca Moncalvo, Rytasa Vilgalysa i Françoisa Lutzoniego w artykule "Phylogeny of agarics: Partial systematics solutions for bryophilous omphalinoid agarics outside of the ''Agaricales (euagarics)", opublikowanym w ''"Mycotaxon" z 2002. Jest to gatunek typowy rodzaju Contumyces. ; Synonimy: * Clitocybe rosella M.M. Moser, Sydowia 4: 100 (1950); * Gerronema rosellum (M.M. Moser) Singer, Beih. Sydowia 7: 14 (1973); * Jacobia rosella (M.M. Moser) Contu, Boll. Gruppo Micol. "G. Bresadola" 40 (2-3): 171 (Trento, 1998); * Marasmiellus rosellus (M.M. Moser) Kuyper & Noordel., La Famiglia delle Tricholomataceae, Atti del Convegno Internazionale del 10-15 Settembre 1984, Borgo Val di Taro, Italy: 100 (Borgo Val di Taro, 1986); * Mycena carnicolor P.D. Orton, Trans. Br. mycol. Soc. 43 (2): 178 (1960); * Omphalia rosella J.E. Lange, Dansk bot. Ark. 6 (no. 5): 14 (1930); * Omphalina rosella (M.M. Moser) M.M. Moser, Kleine Kryptogamenflora von Mitteleuropa - Die Blätter- und Baupilze (Agaricales und Gastromycetes) 2: 58 (1953); * Omphalina rosella (M.M. Moser) M.M. Moser ex Redhead, Ammirati & Norvell, Mycologia 87 (6): 880 (1996). Bibliografia # # # Kategoria:Pieczarniaki Kategoria:Typy nomenklatoryczne Kategoria:Grzyby Europy